Network protocols can be used to connect devices for mobile communications. One way of connecting devices is using the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) architecture and/or standard, which may employ time-division multiple-access (TDMA) protocols. Voice from one device can be transformed into digital data, and given a channel and a time slot. The receiving device can listen to the voice during the assigned time slot. Some network protocols that compete with GSM implement Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA), which can connect calls using a code division system. Call data may be encoded with a unique key and multiple call data may be transmitted at once. The receiving device may use the unique key to identify the data associated with the specific call to which the receiving device is connected.